


Did someone say cute?

by mochified



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochified/pseuds/mochified
Summary: Baekhyun is crazy for cute things, and Kyungsoo is super cute. He falls head over heels, low-key obsessed and melting inside whenever Kyungsoo does something especially adorable. Kyungsoo refuses to believe he's cute though.





	Did someone say cute?

Snap. 

Baekhyun grins at his latest addition to his Cutie folder; a side profile of Kyungsoo in his emerald sweater, unintentionally pursing his lips. Baekhyun wants to coo, wants to shout to the world that his Kyungsoo is the cutest ever, and why doesn’t anyone else talk about it? This would make it his 12 successful pic -

“What are you smiling about?” Kyungsoo questions, his owlish eyes staring at Baekhyun. Baekhyun freezes, and slowly looks up. He lightly brushes the question off with a “Nothing”. But of course, Kyungsoo knows. He calls out his bluff, snaking an arm around his shoulder to grip his neck. Baekhyun wills himself not to falter. It’s not the pictures he’s too worried about, but what he had titled the folder. After all, Baekhyun knows that any word describing Kyungsoo synonymous to that won’t be met favourably. Resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, Kyungsoo blows gently into his ear. Baekhyun holds his breath. He loves it when Kyungsoo subtly takes command, almost as much as he loves how cute Kyungsoo can be. How cute Kyungsoo was, and is. 

Baekhyun remembers when he first met Kyungsoo. He had lent Jongdae his textbook earlier in the week, and only remembered to get it back after school. He tried his classroom, but was told that Jongdae had already left. If Baekhyun knew his best friend, Jongdae would be in the Home Economics room, flirting with his crush - a certain Kim Minseok. He had opened the door and bellowed a “KIM JONGDAE -” before abruptly cutting off sheepishly. His rather dramatic entrance had startled someone and caused the said person to fall, ingredients flying. Baekhyun had smacked himself mentally before running over to help. Profusely apologising while picking up the ingredients, his words had slowly died down once he saw the person he had startled. Baekhyun’s open nature made him a social butterfly, and thus recognised most people in their school. But he didn’t know this boy. It was well known that Baekhyun had a little obsession with cute things, and this human in front of his was the personification of cute. Baekhyun was first struck by the boy’s wide eyes, slightly covered by his fringe. He had straight black hair with a healthy sheen, a huge contrast to Baekhyun’s frizzy bleached pink. Baekhyun was a tad envious, wanting to run his fingers through it. Eyes roaming down, Baekhyun had swallowed when he noticed his pretty pink pouty lips. Flustered, Baekhyun had stuttered yet another string of apologies as he offered a hand to the boy. Kyungsoo had taken it with a small smile, and Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath. He didn’t think that the boy in front of him could get even cuter, but he did. His hand fit so well against his, small but with such a firm grip. Baekhyun had thought he was going to faint on the spot. His heart was going into overdrive, and that boy seemed all sparkly, like the little snowglobes he collected at home. He wanted to know everything about this absolutely adorable human being. “Can you let go of my hand now?” Oh, was there actual honey pouring out when he spoke? God, was his voice like velvet chocolate. Had he been blessed by the gods? Was Kyungsoo his reward for being third in the recent exams? Kyungsoo had to repeat himself twice more before Baekhyun has processed it, yelping in mortification. He had let go of his hand immediately, like it was on fire. Just like how his cheeks were on fire. Before Baekhyun could even open his mouth, he was interrupted with a not so discreet cough. Turning his head to the source of the noise, Baekhyun had wanted to scream in frustration. Of course it was Jongdae, and of course he was smirking. Baekhyun had to take a deep breath, shooting invisible daggers at his best friend. Baekhyun had babbled to Kyungsoo that they hadn’t met before, and had introduced himself with a handshake. Baekhyun almost swore when those agonizing seconds had ticked past, and all Kyungsoo did was look at him with unblinking eyes. A soft “I’m Do Kyungsoo, newly transferred,” had made him release the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

“Baekhyun yah, what’s this? Tell me,” Kyungsoo is crooning into his ear, and his sultry voice brings Baekhyun back to the present. Baekhyun gulps as he realises he’s in hot soup. But Baekhyun’s phone is already locked, secure in the back pocket of his genes. Baekhyun knows how he can wriggle out of this. Sensing an opening, he snags it. He turns his head to face Kyungsoo, and presses a kiss to the other’s cheek. “I was thinking if I should get the character onesie I told you about the other day. What do you think of a panda?” Kyungsoo sighs, “Byun Baekhyun, you know it’s the middle of summer right?” Baekhyun whines slightly, “Will I be cute though? If I get a penguin onesie, will you wear it?~ We can match.” “In your dreams,”Kyungsoo’s voice hitches at the end though, as Baekhyun has turned his body to face Kyungsoo, nuzzling onto Kyungsoo’s neck with eyes closed. He breathes in, expecting to smell Kyungsoo’s scent of sandalwood with a tinge of mint. Instead, he smells something sweet, and it catches Baekhyun off guard. “Wait why do you smell like strawberries?” Kyungsoo stares at him with wide eyes. It’s an open secret that Baekhyun loves strawberries. “Ah… my cousin requested that I bake some strawberry jellyhearts for her. I might…have saved some for you. It’s in the fridge.” Baekhyun bounds to the kitchen, and opens the fridge with a flourish. Kyungsoo is neat and well organised, and this holds true for even how the food is placed in the fridge. Desserts were on the top shelf, and Baekhyun saw a tupperware with his name labelled on it, in Kyungsoo’s handwriting. This wasn’t the first time Baekhyun saw his writing of course, but the feelings it evoked in Baekhyun were still the same. 

In their earlier days shortly after they first met, Baekhyun had accidentally tripped over Kyungsoo’s bag, causing his contents to fly out. One of which was Kyungsoo’s notebook that had flipped open. Baekhyun initially intended to close the book and quickly put it back, but the myriad of colors made him intrigued. Colorful illustrations accompanied each recipe; the instructions were written carefully in black with occasional words highlighted in orange. A small smile formed on Baekhyun’s face as he realised he had stumbled upon Kyungsoo’s very own handwritten notebook. A burst of warmth shoots through him as he mentally envisioned Kyungsoo filling in his recipes. Hunched slightly in his seat, his hands would switch between the various coloured pens as he wrote each recipe out. Kyungsoo would be wearing those thick framed spectacles of his, as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he blew some. Baekhyun imagines Kyungsoo’s soft sigh of relief and accomplishment as he finishes yet another part of his recipe book, and laughs to himself. The boy was literally going to be the death of him. 

Baekhyun has taken the tupperware out, and set it gently on the table. Strawberry desserts hold a special place in his heart. Strawberry desserts made by Kyungsoo, have a super special place. Just next to the place where his pictures of Kyungsoo occupies. He opens the tupperware with something akin to reverence. Baekhyun stares at the masterpiece creation before him, saliva pooling in his mouth. The base of the jelly heart is a mahogany cookie base, with a generous layer of fluffy cream cheese above it. Three rows of heart shaped strawberries are right in the center of each rectangular piece, each covered by a thick pinkish red layer of jelly. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know much about making desserts; his role is to devour them. However, he’s sure that Kyungsoo has put in a lot of effort into it. It is after all, part of Kyungsoo’s motto to give his all for the things he likes. The rectangular pieces of each jelly heart has been cut with precision and care - like a chef’s loving creation. Baekhyun can’t stop grinning from ear to ear, taking multiple shots at different angles. He pops one into his mouth, humming as the combination of sweetness dances around his mouth. It's ridiculously delicious, especially when the jelly slides down his throat. Baekhyun calls out to Kyungsoo. “Let’s take a commemorative photo together, Soo.” Baekhyun carefully takes a piece of the jelly heart and mimics eating it. “Come on Soo, let’s do the same pose!” Kyungsoo just sighs, opting to hold it close to his cheek as he smiles wryly for the camera. “Next pose!” As Baekhyun shifts his arm, his hand accidentally smacks Kyungsoo’s hand, causing Kyungsoo’s jelly heart to fly. “Shit!” Baekhyun swears as he reaches out his hand, but misses by just a hair’s breadth. Next thing Baekhyun knows, he’s on the floor. His elbow hurts a little, and so does his hip. The cool surface seems to help the pain alleviate slightly though. Baekhyun groans as he gets up slowly, massaging the injured parts. A soft moan has him stilling his movements though, and his eyes dart to the source of the noise.Whoops. He’d apparently taken Kyungsoo down with him. Well aren’t I in deep shit. “I’m so so sorry Soo, are you okay?” Baekhyun all but garbles at him, pulling him up and immediately patting Kyungsoo’s clothes. “My ear drum’s the only thing in danger right now.” Baekhyun diligently continues to pat Kungsoo. “Wait, I need to pick up the jelly heart,” Kyungsoo mumurs as he bends down. Baekhyun stills his hands. He’s not about to complain; he has such a clear view of Kyungsoo’s butt. 

To say Baekhyun likes Kyungsoo’s butt is an understatement. It reminds him of two peaches; round and oh so fucking delectable. Just last week when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were out at the arcade, Baekhyun had spotted a gachapon machine with the latest cats cafe fruit series. He’d excitedly dragged Kyungsoo with him, opening his wallet to take out his 100 won coins. Being a gachapon collector of all things cute, he’d been super excited when he had read the series was about to roll out. He’d desperately wanted the keychain of a beige cat with a peach on top of it, and laughingly told Kyungsoo the cat reminded him of him. Kyungsoo had gently knocked Baekhyun's head, shaking his head. Oh, if only Kyungsoo knew. 

As Kyungsoo was still on the floor - this time with a wet cloth - Baekhyun slipped a hand downwards to squueze his butt. Kyungsoo lets out a surprised yelp, and Baekhyun watches as his ears turn a fast fiery red. The way Kyungsoo physically expresses his embarrassment was something Baekhyun would never tire of watching. In fact coupled with those muffled yelps, Baekhyun was a little more than turned on. It was as though Kyungsoo’s body was purposely giving Baekhyun an intimate glimpse into how Kyungsoo felt about certain issues. Baekhyun almost lets out a moan. That damn tease, Baekhyun thinks. 

As Kyungsoo gets up, Baekhyun spies a bit of cream cheese on his cheek. “Yah, hold still Soo.” Baekhyun leans in and licks it off Kyungsoo. “Yumm,” Kyungsoo yelps, pushing Baekhyun away. “Byun Baekhyun, first you go for my butt and now my cheek?” “But the tissue box was far… and this is nothing compared to when we shared...bodily fluids.” Baekhyun bats his eyes as he whispers the last part, darting in the direction of his remaining jelly hearts and leaving a shell shocked Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun doesn’t get far though; he has probably taken only 5 steps before he finds himself pinned against the wall by Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo has trapped him with an arm, and Baekhyun can feel his bicep muscles pressed against the side of his waist. “No escaping, Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo presses up against him, and uses his hand to cup the back of Baekhyun’s head and their mouths meet each other. It seems Kyungsoo can’t wait; he’d immediately shoved his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth. 

This makeout session has so much tongue and heat. Baekhyun feels adrenaline coursing through him. Not the only thing coursing too, he thinks, as he gets harder and hotter in his pants. It doesn’t help that Kyungsoo is rocking his hips against his. Baekhyun can’t take it anymore, and he tells Kyungsoo to stop for a moment. Baekhyun quickly takes off his shirt before unbuckling and pulling his jeans and boxers off. He feels a momentary sense of relief as his cock is no longer in a tight constraint, but it’s not enough. Helping Kyungsoo out of his clothes, Baekhyun takes a few seconds to admire how Kyungsoo looks naked. “I love you,” Baekhyun murmurs as he presses open kisses all over his body, his hands trailing down to stroke Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo’s breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded and filled with so much wanting. It sends a shiver of lust through Baekhyun. “Need you,” Kyungsoo moans, and Baekhyun complies. He spreads his legs wide, forcing himself to relax. Baekhyun grunts as Kyungsoo’s fingers go in and out of him, slowly and then faster and faster. Baekhyun feels himself drawing closer to an orgasm, partly because of the obscene position he’s in, and because Kyungsoo’s fingers just feel so good. “I think it’s okay now,” Baekhyun pants out. Kyungsoo positions himself and when Kyungsoo enters, both let out a sigh. It turns into fast,ragged gasps that revebrate throughout the room, as Kyungsoo matches his stroking of Baekhyun’s cock with the pace he enters Baekhyun. “Soo…I’m about to come,” Baekhyun moans. He feels himself shaking, shouting once as he shoots messily into Kyungsoo’s hand. It takes two more thrusts before Kyungsoo comes with a sigh.  
Baekhyun makes space for Kyungsoo as he plops down beside him. He’s sticky and sweaty, and he really could do with a shower. But right now, he’s definitely not going anywhere. Pecking a kiss on Kyungsoo’s plush lips, he whispers his thanks. Kyungsoo is already asleep, spent from the vigorous exercise they just did. Baekhyun takes a moment to neaten Kyungsoo’s mussed up hair, and smiles softly as he takes in his lover's relaxed sleeping face. 

Kyungsoo might keep denying he’s cute, but Baekhyun knows and that’s enough. With that thought, Baekhyun closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the YuanFen Baeksoo fest, of which I'm highly grateful to have participated in.  
> SHOUTOUT TO:  
> A) The wonderful mods who have been so patient and amazing, I really can't thank them enough. Mods, if you're reading this, thank you for your time and dedication in planning & executing this fest. Thank you for giving me extensions when I really needed them, and for your fast responses! It must have been a lot of hard work behind the scenes! <3 
> 
> B) To the lovely cheesenim, this story wouldn't have been possible without you. This prompt really called out to me; I hope I gave it justice. ;; This is my first ever fic and I'm glad to have been able to write cute baeksoo! May your heart be filled with flowers <3 
> 
> C) You, dear reader. :) Thank you for checking this out!
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated!


End file.
